


I Will Tell You Why My Child

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Tales from the Kawa Teikoku [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mother and Daughter, Sad Ending, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: A Mother answers her child's question.





	I Will Tell You Why My Child

**Author's Note:**

> Era: A Thousand Years before TPM  
> Genre: Not sure what to call this  
> World: AU  
> Characters: OCs  
> Warnings: None

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You ask and ask me Little One why there is no village between Kawashitari and Yamamichi and about the strange mound between the two villages with no paths.

You are old enough now to hear the tale.

Before you were born, when you grew inside me, there was a village between Kawashitari: it was called Yamakawa. It had been there for generations as a farming village, a waypoint for travelers and training area for Shinobi.

Many people, including myself, called it home.

Then, one beautiful day shortly after the Rainy Season, when I was away with Aunt Padma, Outsider ships, Sith and their Allies, descended from the sky and wreaked havoc on our beautiful world.

Then as quickly as they had appeared they left leaving buildings in ruins and people dead and injured in their wake.

I waited for two days for your Father or my parents, your grandparents, to contact me but there was only silence. Then Prince Anak announced the deaths of his parents, the Ten’nō and Kōgō, his sister Crown Princess Lawan, her children, his brother and other sister and their children were dead.

Then he delivered another blow: that the Sith and their allies had nearly completely wiped the entire population of Yamakawa out. The only survivors were eight children that had been foraging in the Midori Forest and a young woman that wasn’t expected to live; she succumbed the next day.

I shed many tears for your Father, his parents and his sisters, my parents and younger brothers and all my friends who had died horrible deaths.

The Priests and Priestesses tried to Cleanse Yamakawa, but the Dead refused to be sent on their way and fought back.

Because the Dead refused to be quiet it was decided to bury it to silence them and allow the Priests and Priestesses an easier time giving them peace.

No village has been built yet to replace Yamakawa.

That is why Little One why there is no village between Kawashitari and Yamamichi and why there is a strange mound between the two villages with no paths.

Xxxxxxxxxx

END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If someone knows what style this is in please let me know.


End file.
